health examination
by sekuhara69
Summary: Hotsuma wanted to play being a health examiner with Shusei as his patient...Hotsuma was kind enough to give him extra special service..isn't that sweet?


WARNING: YAOI. SHOUNEN-AI. LEMON. BOY TO BOY INTIMATE ROMANCE.

*If you understood that there is a warning above and is an alien in this sort of things better choose something else to read. I do not want to be the reason behind losing your pure untainted innocence. But if you're up for the challenge do what you want, but don't blame me afterwards.

**For those who are passionate and go crazy about this, I share the same feeling.^/^

***Well then everyone...do~zo~ …^w^

"Health examination"

After that incident where Shusei was captured by the enemy, he had to skip school and stay home for a spell to rest and recover. He was badly wounded but thanks to Yuki's help he was able to recover fast. Now he only has scratch and bruises in his body that were slowly healing. Though Yuki offered to help him be cured using his powers, he refused to do so since he knows that Yuki himself is recovering from the fight.

_Hotsuma will be home any moment now.._

He was looking out, sitting beside the large window in his room. It was late afternoon and the sun is now setting making the sky look golden orange reminding him of fire. But most of all, it reminded him of his lover. Hotsuma, with his dark orange hair and his passionate fire. His thoughts trailed out into nowhere until he felt two strong hands from behind him locking him into a warm embrace that took him back to reality. He smiled because there can only be one person who feels this way and only one man whom he can fit himself perfectly in his arms.

"Tadaima..."

Hotsuma softly whispered into his ears tightening his embrace to his friend and his lover...

"Okairinasai...Hotsuma..."

They stood there for awhile embracing each other. The sun has now fully set and the moon was up above watching them.

"How do you feel? Are you better now?"

Hotsuma spent his entire day in school thinking about Shusei not able to concentrate in his lessons. He wasn't even able to sleep in class which he usually does because he was too worried of his boyfriend.

"I'm fine; you don't have to be so worried."

"How can I not worry? You almost…"

"Hotsuma...I'm fine, though I still have a few bruises and scratches, I'm perfectly well and I'm alive."

"Shusei..."

He turned the other man around and sealed his lips with a deep kiss. When the kiss broke, both of them were panting, catching their breaths.

When Hotsuma found out that Shusei was in the hands of their enemy and worst, when he saw him and thought that he was dead, he felt that his whole world was shattered into pieces breaking him apart. Time stopped as he watches his own world crumble and his very existence vanish. At that time he thought...

_I will give anything just to get him back; I don't want anything else...no...I don't want anyone else but him...only him...Please if there is a god...Bring him back...Please…without him...it's no good..So please...I'm begging you...Give him back...I need him..._

He could not live without Shusei; he could not go on without him, not even a second. His whole world revolves around Shusei. Shusei reminds him of his being, that he is a human. He is his very breath in life, without Shusei he's probably dead by now.

"Are you really alright?"

"How many times do I have to tell you for you to believe me?"

"I need to make sure that you are, you always hide your pain from me."

"And how exactly will you 'make sure' that I'm fine?"

"Oh, I know of a way wherein you truly are honest that sometimes it makes me feel guilty and scares me."

"And what way is that? Hmm? Hotsu..."

Before Shusei could even finish his name, Hotsuma silenced him with a kiss as his tongue traced Shusei's lips asking for the kiss to be deeper and bolder. Shusei complied by allowing entrance for Hostuma's tongue in his mouth as he slowly opened it letting his own tongue dance with Hotsuma's. As they taste each other's mouth, Hotsuma slowly pushed Shusei towards the direction of his bed. Shusei bumped on the edge of the bed causing him to fall on it. He was catching his breath as he saw Hotsuma flash him a devilish grin.

"Shusei.."

"..haa..haa…yes?"

"You're getting hard..."

Hotsuma nodded towards the direction of Shusei's pants that has an obvious bulge on it.

Shusei knows that Hotsuma says things as that to tease him, but he also knows how to reverse this situation.

"..And so are you Hotsuma..."

He said nodding towards Hotsuma's own hardness. Hotsuma following the direction of Shusei's eyes staring at his own bulge. He felt embarrassed and a quick scarlet color filled his face.

Shusei tried hard to conceal his laughter. Hotsuma just looks so damn cute whenever he blushes.

"Shu..Shut up Shusei! Now it's payback time..."

Hotsuma placed his hands down on top of Shusei's pants caressing the small bulge inside his pants while he licks Shusei's neck leaving a fresh wet trail. He then started unbuttoning Shusei's shirt with a swift motion. In no time, the shirt was opened and his writhing body was exposed in the pale light.

"Ho...Hotsu...nn...ma..."

Hotsuma stared kissing his scars while playing with his now hardening nipple.

"I've marked you for life...And I will take responsibility on it..."

Hotsuma's hand softly caresses Shusei's body rewarding him a soft moan.

"Aahhh…Hotsuma…sto…ahh..Stop..."

"I don't want to..."

Hotsuma unbuckled Shusei's belt while he nips and licks his nipples pushing of his pants leaving Shusei on his under wear. His hands slowly reached inside the underwear to feel Shusei who is now hard and wet of pre-cum.

"Hot..nnnggg..Hotsuma…ahhh…"

Hotsuma moved his hands in an up and down motion stroking Shusei's length.

"Hotsuma…ahh..stop…nnggg..I'm..ahh..injured you know.."

"I know…That's why I'm checking how badly injured you are. This is a health examination.."

"Hotsu…aahhh…."

Shusei was cut off of his protest when Hotsuma took his full length inside his mouth. Not knowing where and when did Hotsuma got a lube, he felt the warm and slippery feeling of the oil inside him as Hotsuma placed a finger in his opening moving it in and out.

"Aahh…aahh…Hotsu..nnggg…ahhh.."

"I never thought examining a person's health can be this good...Don't you think so Shusei?"

Hotsuma said while grinning, inserting a second finger into Shusei, moving it in a scissoring motion causing Shusei to moan with pleasure as he hits his sweet spot thrusting deeper and deeper.

"Hotsu…ma…aahh…don't..ahh…don't play…with..nnggg..a patient's…ahhh..ahhh..body.."

"Don't worry…you're body is the only body whom I'll play with..because you're special.."

"Ahh…ahhh…"

"And I'm examining you remember?..not playing.."

"Aaah…Hotsu…Hotsuma…"

"Yes..thoroughly examining you..with an extra special service.."

Hotsuma now placed the third finger in, increasing the motion of his hands while he trail kisses upwards from Shusei's belly up to his chest, around his neck and finally tasting his lips and thrusting his tongue to taste him fully.

"Hotsuma….ahhh…I want to…ahhh…you.."

"Hmm?..Are you saying something my beloved patient?"

"..you.."

"What was that again?"

"I want to taste you..."

Shusei reached out his hands on Hotsuma's throbbing manhood and started moving his hands up and down it.

"Aahh...Shu...Shusei..."

Shusei took Hotsuma fully in his mouth thoroughly licking his every part. Tracing his tongue around Hotsuma's big shaft; making Hotsuma shudder with too much pleasure.

"Aahh..aah..shi..shit!Shusei.."

"Mmm..nggg..nnn.."

"Aaahh…f-fuck…"

Hotsuma could no longer contain his hunger for his lover, he pinned Shusei down the bed and placing his big, wet and hot manhood towards Shusei's opening, he slowly entered him. Shusei stifled a loud moan as Hotsuma was entering him. He can feel Hotsuma inside his own twitching opening that was hungry to be fed by Hotsuma. He rocked his hips slowly to tell Hotsuma he was ready. They both rocked in a slow movement at first feeling each other's warmth. Little by little their paced increased, Hotsuma thrusting faster and harder inside Shusei and Shusei meeting his every movement.

"Aaah…ahh…Hotsu…ma..aahh!"

"nngggh..nng….ahhh.."

"M..more..ahhh!...harder..ahhh!Fuck me.."

"ahh..ahh..nnngggh..Shu..sei…"

"Hot..Hotsuma…together…ahhh!..."

"I..ahh..love you…nngg…so…much.."

"Almost…almost..ahhh..the…re..aahh!"

Kissing each other they danced with the song of pleasure making sounds of love. Shusei feeling Hotsuma's every part and Hotsuma tasting Shusei fully. Together they sore through the peaks of pleasure soaring higher and higher crying out each other's name until both of them fell panting on the bed catching their own breaths. Hotsuma locked Shusei in his embrace and drew him once again in a passionate kiss.

They laid there for awhile facing the big window. The sky was dark and clear, it was filled with stars that became their audience, their witnesses.

"Health examination complete.."

"Hotsuma..that's not the proper way to examine a patient's health.."

"Well, what else could be a better way examining than that?"

"That cannot even be considered as a health examination.."

"Well it is to me.."

"Have I ever told you that you're stupid?"

"Heard that before.."

Moving closer to his lover, Shusei smiled and sighed. He just loves this person too much though sometimes unimaginable things get's inside his head. No matter how stupid and simple Hotsuma is, he's just helplessly in love with him.

"Hotsuma..I love you.."

He softly whispered in his lover's ear.

"But not as much as I do.."

"Shuusei.."

"Hmmm?.."

"Want to have an examination again? It'll be more better this time.."

"What? Weren't you satisfied with the results?"

"NO"

Yhep, he truly is stupid or maybe crazy.

"Hotsuma..I think now it should be my turn.."

Well, who cares? After all he's HIS Hotsuma.

"No..wai…"

And he examined him, fully, slowly, thoroughly…

-OWARI-

Disclaimer: I do not own UraBoku (Uragiri boku no namae wa shitteiru), but I so damn wish that I do. Anyways, sorry if it's still too amateur and sooooo bad. But I did my best to imagine and put it into words so please spare me of your wrath, anger, unsatisfaction or the likes (T^T). Atleast try to enjoy. Thank you!^w^

*Please do give me comments and feedbacks so that I can improve..eerrr..or something…ahh…I'm also fine with suggestions..that is.. as long as I know who they are..sore de wa…yoroshiku!:3


End file.
